A mother's life
by Blacknight123
Summary: Naruto is transported into a different time and into his mother's body! What kind of mischief will our blonde knucklehead get into while in the body of his sexy mother! Lemons, I dont own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as he woke up, still feeling the effects of training. He rubbed his eyes then noticed a string of red hair fall onto his face. Not paying attention to the oddity, he stretched before making his way to the bathroom.

Still half asleep Naruto went over to the toilet, kicked the toilet seat up, pulled his pants down and began to pee. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully before yelping when he felt something trickle down his leg, he looked down and his eyes bulged.

"Wheres my dick gone!" Naruto screamed, now completely awake.

He patted down his private area frantically looking for the part that made him a man, not realising that his voice had also changed. "Oh my God!" he cried as he threw his arms up in frustration. "Wait why do I sound like a girl"

 _'Theres no way …'_ thought Naruto as he dashed to the mirror. His eyes widened in shock as he took in his appearance. He was no longer a blonde male teen. He now had beautiful, long red hair, curves that would make any woman jealous, but that wasn't why he was shocked. He looked like his mother! Naruto desperately tried to undo the henge or genjutsu he thought he was under to no avail. It seemed like he was stuck.

He was gob was in his mother's body. How did this even happen, it was impossible, he couldn't wrap his head around it. He looked down at his body and blushed. _'Wow mom was sexy!'_ he thought before he got an idea.

 **A/N (From now on I will be calling Naruto Kushina)**

Blushing, Kushina took off her bra leaving her completely naked, then began to fondle her own breasts. She moaned as pleasure filled her body. _'Wow I wander if it would feel better if I do this …'_ she thought, then began pinching her nipple. "Mmmm" she moaned blissfully.

Getting more and more turned on, she took her hand down to her already wet private parts and began to finger herself. "Oh god!" She moaned hotly, losing herself in pleasure then began to finger herself faster.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Kushina screamed, feeling the pleasure building and building as she touched herself. 'This feels so much better than jacking off' she thought blissfully. Her erotic voices filled the bathroom as she began to finger herself more furiously.

Her erotic moans filled the apartment. She was lost in the unreal pleasure that she was getting from feeling herself up. She licked her fingers, tasting her sweet nectar before fingering herself again. Then she exploded.

"Mmmmmmm" Kushina moaned, squirting juices all over the fingers lodged inside of her and all over the bathroom floor. Her body quivered as she whimpered from the waves of pleasure that hit her. She licked her fingers, then began sucking on them seductively, enjoying the taste of her self as she watched herself in the mirror.

 _'This is just unreal … Your body is amazing Kaa-chan'_ thought Kushina.

After pulling on a shirt and some shorts Kushina began exploring the apartment, hoping to find something that would inform her of what time she was in. That's when she ran into something, or rather someone.

"Ow Kushina watch where your going" A half naked, 18 year old teen who looked around the same age as her remarked, while rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry and why are you in my apartment!" Kushina said, blushing as she took in the sign of the beautiful raven haired beauty in front of her. 'Wow shes hot' she thought, feeling herself grow a little wet.

"Your apartment" The raven haired bombshell deadpanned, before taking in Kushina's confused state. "Are you okay Kushina?" She asked, noticing something off about her friend.

 _'Shit! I cant let her notice I'm in Kaa-chan's body'_ Kushina thought frantically. "I'm just a little unwell. I'm fine" she blurted out.

The girl laughed before darting forward and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kushina's eyes widened, _'Kaa-chan was into girls!'_ She thought before she felt a tongue invade her mouth. Recovering from her shock, she kissed her back with the same intensity. Her tongue battled hers, till she conceded defeat and allowed her to suck on her tongue erotically.

The girl then pulled away and laughed at Kushina's dazed expression. "Come on Kushina, we don't want to be late" She said, smacking Kushina on her bum as she walked past her.

"Late for what?" Kushina replied.

The girl looked at her with a concerned expression from the door. "Kushina you sure your okay?" She asked softly.

"Its just … my memory's a bit fuzzy … hurts" Kushina spoke while clutching her hair, while mentally applauding her acting ability. Noticing the girl walking towards her she decided to up the anty, "I don't even remember you" she whimpered as the girl pulled her into a hug.

The look on the girls face broke her heart, she looked like her heart was breaking in two.

"What we need to take you to the hospital, you could have been drugged or put under some-" The girl said, panicking for her lover.

"No hospitals!" Kushina blurted. "Its just … I don't want anyone to know … please" She added upon seeing the girl about was about to protest.

"Fine, but your sticking with me! Im not letting someone take advantage of you in your confused state" The girl said passionatley, while linking their arms together.

"You just want to keep me all to yourself" Kushina teased, causing the girl to blush prettily.

Kushina laughed as the girl began sputtering excuses before turning to her and grabbing her hands. "Who are you to me?" She asked seriously.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha, your best friend, team mate and lover" The girl said softly, looking into Kushina's eyes deeply as she finished.

 _'Kaa-chan and Sasuke's Kaa-chan …'_ Kushina thought before she fainted from shock.

 **So what do you think? Hope you guys liked it! It was an idea that was running through my head for sometime and I just had to write it :P. If you want me to continue with this story review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell.." Kushina groaned as she woke up. _'That was one weird dream'_ she thought before she realised red air was flying into her face. _'So it wasn't a dream, wow I cant believe I'm actually in Kaa-chans body'._

"What the hell.." Kushina groaned as trees sped past her. She shook the sleep out of her system. Then she realised another thing, she was being carried by Sasuke's Kaa-chan who also just so happened to be her lover.

"What are you doing let me down!"

She sighed as Mikoto stopped allowing her to get off her shoulder. _'That wasn't pleasant'_ she thought as she rubbed her stomach which was a bit sore. She adjusted her hair subconsciously and looked towards Mikoto, expecting an explanation for her actions.

"What don't look at me like that. If you didn't faint when I told you about our relationship then I wouldn't have had to carry you" Mikoto spoke.

"I see" Kushina replied, remembering the conversation they had yesterday. It seemed that she somehow got herself stuck in the past and in her mother's body too. This wasn't good, what was going to happen in her world. What about the Akatsuki, who was going the deal with them. she panicked before pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. Dwelling on those thoughts would do no good now. She was stuck here.

"Your memory any better?" Mikoto asked

"No" Kushina replied, making sure she sounded exasperated with the situation. _'I'm an awesome actor datteybane!'_

"Oh" Mikoto said anxiously. "About our relationship..."

Kushina looked at the Mikoto and saw how nervous she was. She didn't miss the love and hurt in her eyes every time she looked at her. Kushina felt her heart leap up in her chest. She didn't have many people who actually cared for her. She could probably count the people who actually showed her such affection on her fingers.

"Look the girl who you fell in love with is probably gone" Kushina started bluntly and saw how Mikoto expression changed to one of extreme hurt before she quickly schooled her expression. Seeing the hurt on Mikoto's face hurt her more than she thought it would.

"Oh" Mikoto said lamely.

"But I am not going to lie I do feel something for you" Kushina added.

Seeing Mikoto's face light up in hope and happiness let her know she was making the right decision.

"So does that mean...?" Mikoto asked, failing to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Kushina grabbed her hands then kissed her softly on the lips leaving a dazed and grinning Mikoto when the broke.

"Im taking that as a yes" Mikoto said before kissing her again, this time much more passionately.

Kushina moaned into the kiss as Mikoto's hands began roaming her body. Pleasure and desire filled her being. _'This feels amazing'_ were the thoughts running through her head. She gasped when Mikoto's hand went down into her pants and began to rub her pussy.

"Mmm Mikoto that feels so good" Kushina moaned hotly, then captured her lips in a heated kiss. Wanting Mikoto to feel the same pleasure she was feeling, she put her hand down Mikoto's shorts feeling her soft, supple skin, then began rubbing her pussy too.

Both girls made out with each other fervently, dissolved in pleasure as they rubbed each other hornily. The kissing began to get hotter and much more intense as time went on until Kushina reached her breaking point.

"Mikoto please" Kushina asked embarrassingly, staring into Mikoto's eyes hungrily hoping she understood what she was asking of her.

"Say it" Mikoto demanded.

"Eat me out" Kushina said in a small voice while Mikoto began rubbing her pussy faster.

"What was that I didn't here you" Mikoto said smirking, removing her hands from Kushina's pussy.

"Eat me out!" Kushina moaned loudly, no longer caring about how embarrassing that sounded. The desire was too much. She needed this she told herself.

She watched in anticipation as Mikoto slowly removed her shorts and began to kiss up her legs tantalisingly slow. _'Come on Mikoto get on with it'_ were her thoughts before pleasure erupted in her body. She looked down and saw how Mikoto was eating out her pussy with such vigour. She moaned again as the pleasure began to build up inside her.

"Mmmm Mikoto" Kushina moaned, shoving the kneeling Mikoto deeper into her pussy as she came within minutes. She felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her as she gushed some weird liquid onto Mikoto's face. _'Oh wow...'_

She moaned again as Mikoto licked her pussy clean. She watched as Mikoto got up and kissed her, allowing her to taste some of her own juices. _'Mmm this actually tastes good. I wonder if Mikoto tastes this good'_ she thought hungrily.

"You came quick" Mikoto remarked as she took off her clothes and sat on the floor, spreading her legs invitingly.

"Maybe you were that good" Kushina added as she dropped down to her knees and got close Mikoto's pussy.

"Lick" said Mikoto.

Kushina didn't need to be asked twice, she dived straight in and began licking her pussy. _'Kinda tangy but I like it. Its tastes good'_ she thought as ate out a vagina for the first time.

"Right there" Mikoto moaned, directing her what felt good and where to continue licking.

Kushina continued licking her happily, thoroughly enjoying her taste and the pleasure she was giving. She felt Mikoto's hand push her head deeper into her pussy, as she moaned loudly.

"Mmm Kushina right there... Im about to-" Mikoto got out before came.

Kushina's face was covered in Mikoto's juices as she orgasmed. She licked up all of the juices before kissing Mikoto passionately.

Both girls were so immersed with one another, they didn't realise another person had dropped into the clearing.

"Ha I knew you two had a thing for each other"

Kushina and Mikoto froze as they heard the other voice. Kushina turned around to see a boy, around the same age as them, with long black hair and featureless pale eyes. _'Neji!'_ She thought as she gawked at him, completely shocked and forgetting she was naked

"Hizashi stop perving on Kushina dammit you pervert!" Mikoto exclaimed angrily at him, when he noticed him eyeing Kushina hungrily.

"Not my fault if she's naked, all I see is an opportunity!" Hizashi giggled before he appeared next to Kushina and began feeling up her breasts intensely. "Hmm... excellent bounce … great size ... Jiraiya-sama was right these breasts are definitely the best in Konoha!" he declared.

Kushina who was too shocked didn't even register what he was doing. _'This must be Neji's father'_ she thought before she took in what he said. _'Pervy sage is still alive here!'_ She thought happily.

"You pervert!" Mikoto screamed and launched him across the village with a vicious punch. "And Kushina put some clothes on!" She finished throwing her clothes at her.

* * *

"Who was he?" Kushina asked the irate Mikoto who was still fuming, as they walked towards the Hokage's office.

Mikoto stopped and looked at her. "Oh right you don't remember. That was Hizashi Hyuuga, brother of the Hyuuga heir and our team mate"

"Okay" Kushina said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hes a good ninja as well as a good friend, hes just well …" Mikoto trailed off embarrassingly.

"Perverted" Kushina finished, giggling as she watched Mikoto sigh and nod. _'Wow Neji's dad is like complete polar opposites to him. I wonder what Sasuke's dad will be like'_ she thought. "Why are we seeing the Hokage anyway?"

"There have been more and more clashes between ninja's lately. The Hokage is worried that another shinobi war will break out, in fact he's almost certain. So I'm guessing that what hes called our team for will be something to prepare for the war" Mikoto answered.

Kushina was deep in thought. So she was in the time period just before the third shinobi war started. She desperately tried to remember the details of the war from the future, but she couldn't recall anything. She was brought out of her musing when she noticed Hizashi waiting for them in front of the Hokage tower.

"Look I didn't mean to spy on you two. Its just you were taking so much time so I came to look for you" Hizashi said quickly, raising his hands in the air in defensively.

"Whatever we don't have time for this, were already late." said Mikoto. "Before I forget to tell you Kushina lost her memory"

"Mikoto!" She shouted at Mikoto in frustration

"What do you mean lost her memory" Hizashi asked seemingly alarmed.

"He's our team mate, he would have found out sooner or later" Mikoto replied.

Kushina sighed, knowing she was telling the truth and began to fill in Hizashi on what she told Mikoto. Hizashi had actually activated his Byakugan midway through their conversation to see if she was actually who she said she was. _'I guess I passed that test'_ she thought sarcastically.

"… And you cant tell anyone"

"Okay" Hizashi replied after a few moments of deep thinking. "We need to talk more about this later okay guys"

"I agree" said Mikoto.

Kushina nodded her head in agreement. "Let's go see the old man, he's probably wondering where we are" she told them.

The walk to the Hokage's office was pleasant. They walked in a peaceful silence and she was amazed at how comfortable she felt around these two. Mikoto her lover and Hizashi who felt like the brother she always wished for. She smiled, knowing that with these two she had what she always wished for. Family.

Upon arriving they were told by the secretary that the Hokage was expecting them, so they just walked straight in.

"Your late" Hiruzen remarked sternly.

Kushina looked at the Hokage with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen him since he died during the sound attack. He looked younger and his mere presence felt much more powerful than it did from her time. She just wanted to leap across the table and hug him but she restrained herself.

"Sorry" she said softly.

Hiruzen softened visibly. "Its okay Kushina-chan its just ... we are in troubled times and this mission is of the utmost of importance" he said in a kind tone.

Kushina smiled at him. It seemed like she was also close to the old man in this timeline too as she was in her own time.

She watched as Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and put it on the table, allowing Kushina and the others to have a look at it. She scanned the thing to find that it was filled with names of different villages.

"I don't understand" Hizashi said, voicing the thoughts that his team mates were also having.

"I'm sure you have heard the rumours and I am afraid they are true. War is brewing and there is nothing we can do to stop it. So we must take steps to ensure that we are on the winning side" Hiruzen started gravely making sure they were all paying attention before carrying on. "On this scroll are the names of many villages that could potentially turn the tide in this war. You three will investigate these villages and try to get them to back us or at the very least ensure that they stay neutral."

"And if they decide join the other side" Mikoto asked.

Kushina watched as Hiruzen's face hardened and she knew his answer before he even said it.

"For those who choose our enemy … you destroy them"

 **So what do you think? Also do you guys want to see Kushina just with other women or do you want guys thrown into the mix too. And finally Read and Review!**


End file.
